jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bollux
Bollux, seltener auch unter dem Decknamen Zollux unterwegs, war ein BLX-5 Arbeitsdroide, der ab etwa 100 VSY auf den Schiffswerften von Fondor das erste Mal Verwendung fand. Später begegnete er dem Techniker Doc und dessen Tocher Jessa, worauf er zahlreiche Verbesserungen erfuhr, unter anderem ein Fach für Blue Max. Nach dem Verschwinden von Doc unterstützte er Han Solo auf dessen Suche nach diesem und bei der Mission nach Stars' End. Danach begleitete er den Schmuggler weiter, bis dieser Xims Schatz aufspürte. Geschichte Frühzeit Zu Bollux Entstehungsgeschichte ist nicht viel bekannt. Ab etwa 100 VSY arbeitete er auf den Fondor-Schiffswerften. Dort bekam er die üblichen Speicherlöschungen, bis er eines Tages den Auftrag zum Ausmisten eines Mynock-Nestes bekam. Dabei entwickelte er eine Persönlichkeit, welche die Arbeiter auf den Schiffswerften so sehr zu schätzen lernten, dass sie weitere Speicherlöschungen für ihn in Zukunft aussetzten.The New Essential Guide to Droids . Während seiner Zeit in den Schiffswerften setzte Bollux alles daran, so viele Verbesserungen und Modifikationen wie irgend möglich zu bekommen. Mit der Zeit jedoch konnte er trotz der ständigen Updates nicht mehr mit neueren Modellen mithalten und wurde, wie viele andere BLX-5 Arbeitsdroiden, überflüssig''Han Solo auf Stars' End. Da die Arbeiter der Schiffswerften den Droiden und seinen mit der Zeit immer trockener werdenden Humor schätzen gelernt hatten, schenkten sie ihm die Freiheit. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten schlug sich Bollux mit Aufträgen für Kundschafter und Erforscher sowie für ein planetarisches Vermessungsteam durch´s Leben. Auch arbeitete er eine Zeit lang für das Militär der Republik auf einer Hochschwerkraftmine, wo er Gräben aushob und Befestigungen baute, sowie für einen Bautrupp, welcher ein Wetterkontrollsystem einrichtete. Auch einen Job als „Mädchen für alles“ in Gan Jan Rues Reisender Menagerie und Arbeiten in den Trigdale-Werken übernahm er. Auf der Suche nach Doc Schließlich fand Bollux jedoch bei Doc eine Anstellung, worauf er weiter stark modifiziert wurde. Als 2 VSY Doc verschwand, verpflichtete Jessa den Schmuggler Han Solo für die Suche nach ihrem Vater. Dabei sollte ein Positronischer Prozessor namens Blue Max ihm behilflich sein. Da Max jedoch über keine eigene Möglichkeit verfügte, sich zu Bewegen, gestalteten Jessas Techniker den Brustraum von Bollux so um, dass der kleine Droide darin Platz fand und hinter einer Klappe versteckt werden konnte. Da Solo dringend Reparaturen benötigte, willigte er ein, mit den beiden Droiden nach Orron III zu fliegen und dort nach Informationen zu suchen. Dazu wurde die Hülle eines Robo-Frachters am ''Millennium Falken angebracht, damit er unter den Frachtern auf dem Agrarplaneten nicht weiter auffiel. Der Plan sah vor, sich mit einigen zu treffen und Informationen aus dem lokalen Computersystem zu entnehmen, mit denen sie Doc wieder zu finden hofften. Auf der Reise vertrieben sich Han und sein Copilot Chewbacca, wie so oft, die Zeit mit Dejarik, während Bollux und Max sie dabei beobachteten. Als Chewbacca, wie so oft, kurz vor seinem Sieg stand, versuchte Max Solo zu erklären, wie er die Partie dennoch hätte gewinnen können, nachdem ihm Bollux kurz die Regeln des Spieles erklärt hatte. Orron III Auf Orron III angekommen, trafen sie mit ihrem Kontaktmann Rekkon zusammen und fuhren mit ihm in Richtung Computerzentrum. Dort wollten sie auf den Rest der Gruppe, welche sich aus Torm, einem Grundbesitzer von Kail, Atuarre, einer Trianii-Frau, und deren Kind Pakka, sowie Engret, einem jungen Mensch, treffen. Allen gemein war, dass ihre Angehörigen verschwunden waren, genau wie bei Jessa. Die Gruppe kam problemlos durch die Sicherheitskontrollen, da die ID-Karten der Lebewesen tadellos gefälscht waren, und niemand etwas hinter dem Arbeitsdroiden Bollux vermutete. So gelangte Blue Max problemlos an seinen Bestimmungsort, Rekkons Büro, wo dieser ihm ein kleines Programm aufspielte, mit der er schließlich in das Sicherheitssystem eindrang, um dort nach Informationen über die Verschwundenen zu suchen. Hier erfuhren Bollux und Max, sowie Han und Chewbacca schließlich, dass wohl die Korporationssektorbehörde hinter den ganzen Entführungen steckte. Max musste nun etliche Sicherheitsperren umgehen und tief in das System eindringen, um die Informationen zu finden. Währenddessen trafen auch Torm und Attuare mit ihrem Sohn ein, Engret jedoch schien verschwunden zu sein. Da die gesamte restliche Gruppe schon eine Weile keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm gehabt hatte, vermuteten sie, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sei, und sie nicht auf ihn warten konnten. Da Max bei seiner Arbeit auch bemerkte, dass die Espos, die Sicherheitspolizei der Korporationssektorbehörde, bereits ihre Position umstellten, aktivierte er unzählige Alarme um der Gruppe den Weg nach draußen zu erleichtern. Bollux machte sich derweil bereit den kleinen Droiden nach getaner Arbeit sofort wieder aufzunehmen. Bei der nun folgenden Flucht übernahm Bollux die Spitze, da er als Arbeitsdroide nicht von den Espos verdächtigt und beschossen wurde. Direkt nach der ersten Biegung wurde er schon von der Gruppe getrennt, da dort noch ein stark befestigter Kontrollpunkt der Espos stand. Bollux konnte unbehelligt das Gebäude verlassen, er erkannte jedoch bald, dass die restliche Gruppe zwischen deaktivierten Fallschächten und einer Stellung der Espos eingekesselt war. Zusammen mit Max entwickelte er den Plan, mit einigen Lautsprechern einen Strahlungsalarm zu simulieren, um damit die Espos zurück zu treiben und der Gruppe die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Schnell aktivierte Max die Fallschächte. Durch die Schächte entkam die Gruppe in die Garage, wo sie einen Gleiter stahlen. Mit diesem gelang ihnen die Flucht auf die Felder zwischen dem Computerkomplex und dem Raumhafen, auch wenn sie schnell unter Feuer durch die Espos gerieten. Als Han den Gleiter über die Felder hetzte, gelang es den Espos schließlich diesen in der Nähe einer gewaltigen Erntemaschine abzuschießen. Die Gruppe versuchte nun den Raumhafen zu Fuß möglichst schnell zu erreichen, wobei auch Bollux eine für seine Kreiselsysteme ungesunde Geschwindigkeit an den Tag legte. Chewbacca versuchte nun, die anderen zu retten, indem er mit Max die Erntemaschine enterte. Er öffnete den Kontrollmechanismus, sodass Max sich daran anschließen und die Maschine übernehmen konnte. Zwar gelang es Max sehr schnell die Maschine zu übernehmen, doch einige Espos kämpften bereits mit Chewbacca auf der Erntemaschine, sodass dieser überwältigt zu werden drohte. Durch ein Ausweichmanöver Max', mit dem er die restlichen Espos mit der Erntemaschine aberntete, wurde Chewbacca endgültig abgeworfen, ohne das Max es bemerkte. Als Max schließlich Chewies Notlage bemerkte, konnte er ihm mit der Erntemaschine jedoch nicht mehr helfen, ohne ihn selbst zu gefährden. In dieser Zwickmühle und ohne den Beistand des erfahrenen Bollux' entschied sich Max nun dafür, die Entemaschine in Richtung Raumhafen zu steuern und die restliche Gruppe dabei einzusammeln. Mit der Erntemaschine war es schließlich ein leichtes, den Schutzzaun um den Raumhafen zu durchdringen. Max programmierte die Maschine so, dass ihr Kurs sie durch einige Hangar und Frachter führte und das wahre Ziel der Gruppe verschleiert blieb, sodass die Gruppe zunächst unbehelligt starten konnte. Zwar wurde der Falke im Orbit von der Shannador's Revenge, einem Dreadnought, erwartet, Solo konnte diesem Schiff jedoch durch ein gewagtes Manöver entkommen. Chewbacca blieb jedoch in der Gefangenschaft der Espos zurück. Der Verräter Nachdem Han schon eine Weile aus dem Cockpit in den Aufenthaltsraum verschwunden waren, folgte ihm Bollux mit Max, jedoch waren beide von der Situation im Aufenthaltsraum überrascht. Rekkon lag offensichtlich tot auf dem Tisch, Solo hielt den Rest der Gruppe mit einem Blaster in Schach. Nachdem Solo die anderen drei in den Frachtraum gesperrt hatte, half Bollux ihm den toten Rekkon durch die Luftschleuse auszuladen, wobei sie zwei Hinweise Stars' End und Mythus VII fanden. Da der Mörder Rekkons sich noch an Bord des Falkens befinden musste, dachte sich Han einen Plan aus, mit dem er den Verräter ermitteln konnte. Er nannte jeder Person einen falschen Planeten und beauftragte sie dann, in der Datenbank des Schiffes danach zu suchen. Einzig Torm gab jedoch den richtigen Suchbegriff ein, sodass er als Mörder eindeutig identifiziert war. Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge fand er sich in einer Luftschleuse wieder und wurde kurz danach in den Hyperraum ausgeschleust, was ihn sofort tötete. Stars' End miniatur|rechts|180px|Bollux Nachdem nun der Verräter entlarvt war, reiste die Gruppe mit dem Falken in das Mythus-System, wo sie Mythus VII einige Wochen beobachteten, ohne jedoch einen sinnvollen Weg in die Anlage zu finden. Schließlich traf eine Nachricht ein, dass eine Truppe der Unterhaltungsgilde nach Stars' End unterwegs war, was Solo als die Chance sah, in die Anlage einzudringen. Während Pakka als Akrobat posieren, Atuare im Stile ihres Volkes Tanzen und Solo selbst einen Kunstschützen geben würde, sollte Bollux den Platz eines ebenfalls in der Nachricht erwähnten Droiden einnehmen. Um Bollux' Erscheinungsbild etwas aufzubessern, überzog ihn Solo mit einer roten Lackierung mit dezenten, silbernen Nadelstreifen. Nachdem Atuare den Diensthabenden Major auf dem Landefeld von ihrer Authentizität überzeugt hatte, begab sich die Gruppe durch ein Tunnelsystem ins Innere und schließlich in die Kuppel des Turmes, welcher den größten Teil von Stars' End ausmachte. Nach einem Gespräch mit Mirkovig Hirken, dem Direktor der Anlage, stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass der angeforderte Droide keineswegs ein Arbeitsmodell war, sondern ein Gladiatordroide, welcher gegen den Mark-Zehn-Henker der Anlage antreten sollte. Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, gab Solo nun vor, dass eine Steuereinheit an Bollux instand gesetzt werden müsse, bevor er zum Kampf bereit sei, also öffnete dieser seine Brustplatte und übergab dem Schmuggler den kleineren Droiden. Während die beiden in den Tiefen des Turmes verschwanden, beobachtete Bollux die Kunststücke der Trianii-Familie, welche den Direktor jedoch bald zu langweilen begannen, sodass er befahl Bollux einen Schild und Speer zu geben und mit dem Kampf zu beginnen. Der Mark-Zehn war über Hirkens Stimme sprachgesteuert, sodass er den Kampf mehrmals unterbrach, als der Gladiator kurz vor der Zerstörung des Arbeitsdroiden stand. Direkt bei seiner Ankunft in der Arena übermittelte Max Bollux eine Methode, wie er den Gladiator ausschalten konnte. Deshalb ging der, bisher defensiv agierende, Droide plötzlich in die Offensive über, was den Mark-Zehn überrumpelte und Bollux zu dessen Kühlaggregaten führte, welche er zerstörte. Schnell überhitzte der Gladiator und begann mit all' seinen Waffen wild in der Arena umher zu schießen. Schließlich wurde die Temperatur kritisch, sodass sich der Mark-Zehn, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt modernste Tötungsmaschine, selbst zerstörte. Anschließend half Max Bollux bei der Instandsetzung dessen innerer Systeme. Solo gelang es nun durch eine List, die Primärschaltkreise von Hirkens Empfänger zu beschädigen, sodass ein von Max eingefügte Programm ablaufen konnte und die Energieversorgung der Anlage explodieren ließ. Jedoch hatte Max bei seinen Manipulationen nicht beachtet, dass Stars' End aus molekularverdichtetem Stahl bestand, welcher die ganze Energie der Explosion abfangen und damit den Turm auf eine parabelförmige Flugbahn katapultieren würde, deren Ziel jedoch wieder die Planetenoberfläche selbst war. Schnellstmöglich begab sich Han mit den beiden Droiden auf die Ebene, in der sich die Stasiszellen befanden, um die dort Inhaftierten zu befreien. Zwar stellten sich ihnen auf dem Weg dorthin zahlreiche Wachen entgegen, jedoch konnte Solo diese mit einer erbeuteten Maschinenpistole beseitigen. Bollux und Blue Max beschlossen in der Halle mit den Stasiszellen zu warten, zusammen mit einem Großteil der Gefangenen, während Solo mit den restlichen Insassen versuchte, die verbleibenden Espos zu erledigen, welche mit einem Kreuzer auf der unteren Seite an den Turm angedockt hatten und von dort versuchten ihre Kameraden zu evakuieren. Die Rettung für die Gefangenen kam jedoch von Pakka und Atuare, welche es nach Beginn des Gladiatorkampfes bis zum Falken geschafft hatten, und mit diesem nun an der Gefängnisebene andockten. Mit einer Eingreiftruppe und dem wieder gefundenen Chewbacca, welcher von den Espos nach Stars' End gebracht worden war, gelang es Solo den Kreuzer von hinten zu überrennen, da die meisten Espos im Turm kämpften. Mit diesen beiden Schiffen versuchten die beiden Schmuggler nun ihrerseits, alle Gefangenen aus der Gefängnisebene zu evakuieren. Dabei wurde allerdings eines der Beine Bollux' beschädigt, sodass Solo diesen unter Anwendung all seiner Kräfte an Bord des Falken wuchtete. Ein letzter Schuss der Espos traf jedoch Bollux in den Kopf und deaktivierte ihn. Max gelang es jedoch rechtzeitig, Bollux' komplette Persönlichkeits- und Erinnerungsmatrizen auf seinen eigenen Speicher zu übertragen. Zwar konnte das Chassis nicht gerettet werden, aber auf Urdur, wo Jessa ihre Werkstatt neu errichtet hatte, fand sich noch ein BLX-5 Modell, welches Bollux übernehmen konnte. Als Dank für seine Taten schenkte Doc Bollux und Max die Freiheit, welche darauf entschieden, vorerst bei Solo zu bleiben. Xims Schatz Danach begleitete Bollux, zusammen mit Blue Max, Solo noch eine Weile, als dieser jedoch in den Äußeren Rand zurückkehrte, verließen sie ihn. Ihr weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt, auch wenn die Vermutung nahe liegt, dass sie Doc und Jessa erneut aufsuchten, wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatten.The Essential Guide to Characters Beziehungen Blue Max Da Blue Max selbst über keinerlei Möglichkeit verfügte, sich selbst zu bewegen, übernahm Bollux an erster Stelle die Aufgabe, den kleineren Droiden zu bewegen. Zwischen Max und Bollux wuchs jedoch sehr schnell eine innige Beziehung, da sie über droidenspezifische Funksignale ständig in Kontakt standen. Dabei diskutierten sie einerseits über das aktuelle Geschehen, andererseits teilte Bollux dem viel jüngeren Max viele der Erfahrungen aus seinem langen Leben mit und wurde so quasi zu seinem Mentor. Obwohl der kleinere und jüngere Max sehr viel höhere Rechenkapazitäten hatte als der alte Arbeitsdroide, kamen die zwei sehr schnell gut miteinander aus und wurden zu einem starken Team. Han Solo Han Solo hatte bis zu seinem Zusammentreffen und der verbrachten Zeit mit Bollux keine allzu große Meinung von Droiden. Diese sollten, seiner Meinung nach, die Arbeit erledigen, für die sie gebaut wurden, waren daher nur Gegenstände für ihn. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Bollux ließ er ihn dieses deutlich spüren. Im Verlauf ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit bemerkte Solo jedoch immer mehr, dass in den elektrischen Windungen Bollux' ein Wesen mit eigenen Bedürfnissen schlummerte. Stück für Stück gelang es Bollux, Solos Meinung über mechanische Wesen zu ändern, bis dieser bei ihrer Trennung sogar einen nicht zu verachtenden Abschiedsschmerz empfand.Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis Obwohl Bollux sich nicht im Besitz von Solo befand und er sich dessen durchaus bewusst war, behandelte er diesen meist wie einen Besitzer. Manchmal ignorierte er jedoch getrost dessen Anweisungen, wenn er dies für nötig erachtete, wodurch er Solo aus mancher kritischen Situation retten konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *In der Datenbank steht, dass Bollux und Blue Max ihre Freiheit nach der Rettungsmission auf Stars' End von Doc und Jessa geschenkt bekamen. Laut der Romane führte Bollux diese Mission jedoch als Auftrag aus, gehörte also nicht Doc und konnte demnach auch nicht seine Freiheit von ihm geschenkt bekommen. *Der Name Zollux rührt vermutlich daher, dass der Verlag der britischen Ausgabe die Ähnlichkeit zu „bollox“, was umgangssprachlich für Hoden steht, verhindern wollte. Erst The New Essential Guide to Droids klärte diesen Sachverhalt auf, sodass der Name zu einem Decknamen erklärt wurde, den der Droide mitunter benutze. *Der New Essential Guide to Droids behauptet, dass der BLX Arbeitsdroide Baffle, welchem Han Solo während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges auf Ruan begegnete, vorgab Bollux zu sein. Dies steht jedoch im Konflikt mit dem Roman Die letzte Chance, in dem dieses Treffen beschrieben wird, und in dem Baffle dieses abstreitet. Auch in der Datenbank wird dieses Treffen nicht erwähnt. Quellen *''Han Solos Abenteuer'' – Han Solo auf Stars' End *''Han Solos Abenteuer'' – Han Solos Rache *''Han Solos Abenteuer'' – Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * Einzelnachweise en:BLX-5 nl:BLX-5 Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Klasse Fünf Droiden Kategorie:Arbeitsdroiden Kategorie:Legends